


Иногда Алеку снились очень странные сны

by a_lassombra (orphan_account)



Series: Done for you [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Иногда Алеку снились очень странные сны. Очень странные и очень горячие сны. Но никогда они не были столь реалистичными, как этот…





	

      Иногда Алеку снились очень странные сны. Очень странные и очень горячие сны. Но никогда они не были столь реалистичными, как этот…  
  
  
  
_Алек не видел ничего, кроме огромной и слишком знакомой кровати прямо перед собой, но ясно осознавал, что сидел на кресле перед этой своеобразной сценой, на которой шел «спектакль» для одного единственного зрителя – для него._  
  
      _На атласных простынях насыщенного синего цвета предавались не самым приличным утехам два молодых парня. И Алек, даже будучи во сне, честно попытался их обезличить, попытался представить, что это просто мокрый сон из разряда обычного порно. Но, блять, нет, если бы все было так просто. НЕТ. Подсознание упорно подсовывало ему двух самых близких ему мужчин._  
  
_На кровати, откинувшись на подушки и выгибаясь дугой, лежал Магнус, на нем не было ничего, кроме серебряных полосок украшений, что так выделялись на смуглой коже. Алека всегда сводили с ума эти чертовы побрякушки – хотелось кончиком языка проследить каждую цепочку, ниспадающую на гладкую грудь, хотелось куснуть за ухо и почувствовать металлический привкус этого маленького дракончика, венчавшего хрящик его уха._  
  
_Между разведенных ног колдуна пристроился Джейс, чья испещренная рунами и шрамами кожа казалась слишком бледной на фоне этих простыней. У Алека даже возникла мысль, а не смотрелся ли он на этих простынях так же эффектно, как и его парабатай. Но он тут же отбросил ее, потому что картина перед ним поглотила его полностью._  
  
_Джейс стоял на кровати на коленях, склонившись над пахом Магнуса, и медленно вбирал в рот чужой член, а затем так же медленно выпускал его из плена своих пухлых губ, чтобы тут же снова вобрать возбужденную плоть. Одной рукой он обхватил основание члена мага, а пальцами второй пропутешествовал вверх по смуглому бедру к подтянутому животу, мышцы которого сокращались от каждого движения языка блондина. Магнус встретил его прикосновение довольным полустоном и пальцами обеих рук вплелся в золотистые волосы нефилима, фиксируя его голову и делая ряд настойчивых и грубых толчков в податливый рот. Глаза мага, не скрытые гламуром, хищно прищурились, и Магнус, сильнее сжав пальцы в волосах Джейса и заставив нефилима строптиво зашипеть, отстранил того от своего члена и потянул вверх, жадно впиваясь в припухшие губы поцелуем. Джейс, который по природе своей не любил подчиняться, прикусил нижнюю губу мага, до боли сжав зубы, расставил ноги по обе стороны от бедер мага и направил в себя его член, демонстрируя, что даже если он снизу, ситуация все равно под его контролем. Магнус ухмыльнулся и одним движением вошел на всю длину. Джейс сдавленно выругался от такого резкого вторжения, но тут же начал двигаться на члене небольшими рывками._  
  
_Это не было похоже на занятие любовью. Это был животный секс в чистом виде. Не было взглядов, полных обожания, не было слов любви и нежности. Это была борьба за главенство. Каждый из них хотел показать второму, что он руководит процессом. Грубые толчки мага, встречаемые такими же грубыми и рваными движениями нефилима, поцелуи с привкусом крови, пальцы, до синяков впивающиеся в горячую кожу._  
  
_Джейс одной рукой оперся о кровать, а второй обхватил шею мага, сжимая в попытке усложнить доступ кислорода к его легким и чувствуя, как двигался кадык под тонкой кожей, который проходился острым бугорочком по его ладони каждый раз, когда маг сглатывал._  
  
_Магнус положил руки на ягодицы нефилима, указательным пальцем огладил растянувшееся на его члене колечко мышц, а затем вместе с очередным толчком проник им в горячее нутро и тут же добавил второй, трахая блондина уже не только членом, но еще и пальцами, специально выбрав для них отличающийся от толчков ритм. Джейс громко застонал, сильнее сжимая тонкую шею и большим пальцем пережимая бешено бьющуюся венку._  
  
_Когда Магнусу стало трудно дышать, он вышел из тела нефилима и едва уловимым движением вылез из-под него, магией прижав Джейса лицом и грудью к кровати, оставив его задницу выпяченной на обозрение. Джейс дернулся, пытаясь изменить положение, но Магнус лишь хмыкнул, нависнув над ним, укусил за лопатку и с силой ворвался в его тело. Член Джейса, давно стоявший колом, в нынешнем положении с каждым толчком проезжался по простыни, оставляя на синем атласе темнеющие мокрые разводы от смазки. Он зло выдохнул, желая прикоснуться к себе или, чтобы маг прикоснулся к нему, но гордость не позволила бы ему просить. Магнус, словно прочитав его мысли, решил сжалиться над блондинистой занозой и обхватил его истекающий член рукой. Он растер смазку по всему стволу, добрался до яичек и сжал, перекатывая в руке. Джейс непроизвольно закатил глаза от удовольствия, и Магнус вернул руку на член и начал двигать ею в такт своим толчкам. Джейс уже не пытался перенять лидерство, он признал капитуляцию и тихо постанывал, приближаясь к разрядке._  
  
_Магнуса эта покорность распаляла еще больше, вызывая желание дразнить. Он вытащил из него свой член и заменил его двумя пальцами, наблюдая, как припухшие края обхватывают их. Джейс попытался извернуться и зло взглянул на мага. Магнус широко ухмыльнулся и развел пальцы в стороны, открывая дырочку. Джейс почувствовал, как что-то мокрое капает на его промежность, и спустя пару секунд понял, что это слюна мага, которую тот головкой члена растер по горячей коже, а потом все мысли нефилима приказали долго жить, потому что маг сильно сжал его член и быстро задвигал рукой. Спустя пару мгновений Джейс кончил, тихо матерясь себе под нос. Магнус перепачканной в сперме нефилима рукой довел себя до разрядки, изливаясь на спину блондина. Он вновь ухмыльнулся, а затем перевел взгляд своих кошачьих глаз на Алека…_  
  
  
  
      Противный звонок будильника вырвал Алека из сна. Он быстро наощупь нашел телефон и отключил противную мелодию, пока она еще не разбудила Магнуса. Сердце Алека бешено стучало в груди, а каменный член неприятно упирался в одеяло. Алек медленно повернул голову в сторону своего мага. Тот мирно спал лежа на спине, одеяло прикрывало лишь его бедра, а на груди блестели те самые цепочки из сна. Член Алека от этого нетерпеливо дернулся, и парень едва слышно застонал.  
  
      Алек не понимал, что только что произошло. Почему ему снилось ТАКОЕ. Он ведь уже давно понял, что не влюблен в своего парабатая. Да и когда думал, что был влюблен в него, он не смотрел на Джейса в ТАКОМ плане. Но их вечные перепалки с Магнусом, взаимные подколы, демонстративный показ неприязни (которой на самом деле и не было) всегда так искрили. Они словно специально бесили друг друга, а сознание Алека перевело эти стычки немного в другую плоскость.  
  
      Алеку бы почувствовать себя извращенцем от того, что ему снилось, как его брат занимался сексом с его парнем, но Алек почувствовал другое. Он почувствовал желание оказаться с ними в этой постели, он захотел, чтобы они боролись за его внимание так, как боролись за лидерство в этом сне.  
  
      На этой мысли Алек прервал себя. Не хватало еще целенаправленно начать представлять это. Он тихо вздохнул и потер лицо рукой. Он подумает обо всем этом позже, а сейчас ледяной душ, кружка горячего кофе и вперед в институт.  
  
      Сегодня ему явно понадобится вся его выдержка и актерское мастерство, чтобы непринужденно вести себя с Джейсом и отгонять от себя ночные образы каждый раз, когда будет видеть его.  
  
      А еще он точно решил, что как-нибудь расскажет об этом Магнусу. Да, переведя все в шутку, возможно даже просто намеками, но расскажет. Он сам не знал почему и зачем ему это. Но он был уверен, что Магнус не осудит, Магнус поймет, а потом вытрахает из него все эти мысли так, что даже подсознание Алека больше не станет подсовывать ему никого кроме самого Магнуса. Единственного и великолепного.


End file.
